Some Really Fluffy Arby X MC
by cutespheal3442
Summary: So, the Arbiter comes into the Chief's room to inform him on a mission, but then he sees Chief in a touchy state. So, he decides to go comfort him. And then things get steamy. I hope to publish more chapters and make it into an actual story where they somehow raise a family.
1. Chapter 1

Some Really Fluffy Arbiter and MC Moments

Moment 1

"Spartan, it is almost time to…" Thel said as he entered John's room. He stopped short when he saw John sitting on his bed. He had his MJOLNIR suit off, wearing only a black tank top and army pants. He was deep in thought, holding up his helmet and looking at his visor. He did not seem to notice the elite until he came closer.

"Arbiter," John said, putting away his helmet. There was a slight tone of surprise in his deep voice. He stood up and faced the elite.

"Your construct," Thel said, waving a hand at the helmet.

"I have to find her," John said. His eyes held a deep determination, but also…grief.

"We will," Thel reassured. And without knowing it, he put a hand on the human's shoulder. The Chief, surprised at this act, looked at him. He did not move away from his touch, however. He almost seemed to lean into it more.

Before he knew it, Thel trailed a finger over John's jaw, sending shivers up and down his spine. His hand moved away from his jaw and up to the back John's head. He ran his fingers through his short, brown hair. John stared up at him with blue eyes. He reached up and put a hand on the area near Thel's mandibles. He put his other hand over Thel's.

Thel sat down on the bed and John sat on top him, straddling him. He started "cuddling" him, in a way. John rested his head on Thel's shoulders and wrapped his arms around his back.

Thel placed both hands on John's arms and moved him away, much to the Spartan's disappointment. There was a look of dejection in the human's eyes. Thel chuckled and said, "Take off my armor." He led the Spartan through the harness and straps of his armor. Thel himself took off his helmet. Then he placed them aside.

There was an awkward silence, however, as John looked at the Mark of Shame, branded on the Arbiter's body. He trailed his fingers through the grooves with contemplation. Thel covered his hand with his and brought it to his mandibles, giving it a delicate kiss.

John, who had never before experience such deep emotions, gasped a little. He withdrew his hand and brought his face inches to Thel's. He hesitantly placed a kiss on Thel's forehead and sat back down. He looked away, a slight blush on the pale man's cheeks.

Thel chuckled and emitted a deep, low rumbling from his throat, a purr. He rubbed the side of his face against John's cheek. Then he kissed John's lips. He did this by spreading his mandibles wide apart and engulfing the human's cheeks. John just froze there, and when Thel separated, he placed a hand on the side of his cheek. There was a slight graze that the elite's teeth had made.

John started moving his hips against Thel's. He blushed and started to moan when he felt his member harden. He soon felt the other's hard member rub against his and it sent him crazy. Jolts of pleasure shot up to him. Before doing anything more sensual, Thel lifted him up and placed him on the bed. John was now lying on his back, eye full of lust meeting the Arbiter's.

He was so vulnerable. Thel took hold of his shirt and started pulling it off. John was now shirtless and he moaned and arched his back when he felt Thel's mandibles giving him small kisses on his abdomen.

Thel stopped when he neared the area just above John's manhood. He grasped it with skilled hands and started pumping it up and down. John moaned with pleasure and started bucking into the hand. His member was now slick with precum, and Thel continued with his work.

"Ah! Thel…" John moaned. "Ah! Ah!" He came and splattered himself on the chest. John panted heavily and lied on the bed. Thel scooped up some of his come with his fingers and brought it up to the Spartan' lips.

"Lick it," Thel said. John took in the fingers; tasting his own salty cum. Thel withdrew his fingers, now coated with saliva, and brought down to John's hole.

"You should relax," Thel said when he noticed John's body tense. He pushed one finger into his hole and then another. John bucked with pleasure and started moaning again. He wrapped his arms around Thel's back and started hugging him. Thel scissored his fingers, getting John accustomed to the feel. Then he withdrew his fingers and slowly thrust his large, bulging cock inside his hole. John moaned and arched his back with pleasure. Thel continued to thrust into John, panting heavily. John gripped the bed sheets tightly, hips moving along with the motion. Thel took a hand and started stroking John's cock again. Finally he came inside him. John moaned and came again, falling into an orgasm. Thel panted and hovered above him.

He placed a hand on John's cheek and nuzzled him. John returned the gesture and placed kisses along his neck. He entwined their fingers together and looked into each other's eyes. Thel turned slightly and wrapped the covers around them, both venturing off into a deep sleep.

* * *

So, yeah, hopefully a lot of you guys like it! It's my first fanfic EVER!

And I hope that I will have a lot of new ideas and put them into this story!

Oh, and HALO does not belong to me. I only did this because there was like NO good slash of MC and Arby except for a few... But they are incomplete, so yeah, kind of a down side


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

John walked into the empty shower rooms. He was still in his army clothes and had not yet changed back into his suit. And he did not intend to do so unless he had a shower first. He felt sticky, sweaty, and slightly ashamed of himself. He was a super solider, and that did not allow him to have the time for emotions like this. He grabbed a nearby clean towel and went into a stall. There he turned the faucets until warm water pour out.

He sighed and let the water calm his nerves. He reached for the body soap and started lathering some until he washed himself. He grimaced when he saw the remaining cum drip down his legs. _This isn't right,_ John thought to himself. _I shouldn't be doing these things at a time like this_. He recalled the events from last night, how he had moaned for the Arbiter's cock inside him. He recalled the kisses they had exchanged and the tenderness in his eyes. There was a slight ache in his chest and John put a hand there, wondering if he were ill.

"I see that last night was your first time," came a familiar voice. John turned around and saw Thel in the doorway of the stall.

"Yes, it was," John simply stated. He tensed when he saw Thel's full naked body. "And what are you doing here?"

Thel smirked, twitching his mandibles, and said, "I came here to bathe of course."

"Well, there are other empty stalls y'know," John pointed out. He turned around rinsed off the soap.

"Yes, I do know," Thel said. He stepped closer to John and wrapped his arms around his waist. He smiled to himself when he felt him stiffen. "But I thought I would help my mate wash himself first."

"Mate?" John questioned softly. He gathered some more body soap and, turning to face Thel's chest, started washing him. Thel smiled and reached for the shampoo, turning it into a thick lather before sweeping it into John's hair. Thel sat down on a bench and made John sit on his lap. John traced his fingers over the various lines and ridges on the sangheili's skin. His reptilian skin was tough and leathery, and yet warm to the touch. Stroking his skin, Thel continued to wash John's body, occasionally nipping him on the neck.

John winced when one of Thel's nips started drawing blood. He pressed on it with a hand said, "Why do you keep on doing that?"

Thel chuckled and said, "It is a Love Bite. Mother's do it to their kits when they want them to behave, but it has somehow made its way into the Sacred Acts."

"And what are the Sacred Acts?" John asked.

"Sex."

And with that, Thel started grinding their hips together. But this time, John decided to fight back. He forced every will in his body to stop the moans that would leave his lips every time jolts of pleasure shot up into him. Thel wrapped his arms around John's backside and heaved him up against the wall. His cock hovers near John's entrance, and his muscles around his abdomen instinctively tighten. Without preparation, he thrusts himself inside. John tries to stifle a cry, but it

comes out. Thel gives a moment to adjust, but immediately starts thrusting into him again and again. He could feel John's nails digging into his skin, his legs tightening around his waist. He brings a hand on John's shoulder and pushed him down, all the way to the hilt. A trickle of saliva seeps down from the corner of his mouth, and he moans. This time he cannot stop it and it rings in the room. Like a rabid animal, Thel clamps his teeth along the ridge of John's neck. John arches his back in pleasure, only thrusting himself deeper.

He could feel it inside of him. A burning of pleasure inside his chest. His cum splattered on both of them. Thel then slowed and exited his body. He places him on the floor, making him kneel on his hands and knees. He didn't need to tell him what to do. He was already licking him, taking his full member inside his mouth. He felt him licking his tip with his tongue, how he placed kisses along the shaft and hilt. Thel released his seed inside the Spartan's mouth. John retracted back, unprepared for this. He gagged on most of it, the rest dripping out of his mouth.

Thel picked him up and placed him in his lap again. He nuzzled his cheek and reached for some soap. John pulled himself up and placed a kiss on Thel's forehead, wrapping his arms around his neck. He rested his head against in the crook of his shoulder and sighed when he felt Thel's hands massage his backside.

"We will have to clean you." Thel said.

John didn't say anything. He just sighed again and said, "You too."


	3. Chapter 3

Halo Fanfiction

MC/Arby

Fluffy Moments

Chapter 3

John sat inside his room on his bed. Thel was with him too. He had made John sit in his lap and had started drying his hair with the nearest clean towel he had found. John patiently sat in his lap, trying to keep still as Thel rubbed his hair dry. After a few minutes, Thel placed the towel on the back of a chair.

"Mhm," John mumbled to himself when he felt the nip of Thel's love bite on the back of his neck. He tensed when he felt him stop and hover around the base of his neck. He knew that Thel had seen the binary code that all Spartans had tattooed.

"What is that?" Thel questioned, although he could have made a good guess.

"It's the identification number all Spartans have," John explained. "They are permanently tattooed on various places." Nothing needed to be said. They just say there, nuzzling each other in the rare moments they had.

He was exhausted, after just coming back to base from a successful mission. He allowed himself to lean back into the Arbiter's arms and rest his eyes for a bit. Thel lifted him up a little and made him lie on the bed. The iron springs squeaked under the additional weight of Thel. He did not have the energy to walk all the way back to his room. He was as tired as the Chief and wanted a long rest too. And he let him stay. Honestly, John had grown fond of Thel since their "various" encounters with each other. He had grown accustomed to the warm body he awoke with every day.

The springs squeaked again and John felt Thel put an arm around him. Thel, since his species had no hair, was very intrigued by the Spartan's hair. He remembered when they had washed each other. The human had hair on top of his head, legs, arms, and from the middle of the ribcage down to the thick patch around the sexual organ.

"Is there a place where you don't have hair?" Thel asked.

"Not really."

Thel chuckled to himself and nuzzled against him.

John gradually opened his eyes. He rested them on Thel, trying to clear his blurry vision. He sat up and looked around the room. Nothing was happening; otherwise someone would have come in and woken them up.

_What would it have been, _John thought, _if someone were to come in here and find the all mighty Arbiter and Master Chief sleeping together._ There would have been a lot of gossip then.

Vision still blurry, John got up to his feet and stumbled around the room, trying to find his MJOLINOR suit. His legs knocked over a chair that made a loud tumbling noise. John cursed to himself and bent down to fix it up right.

"You are up," Thel said. He was clothed inside a leather fur coat. He wore that often, John noted, when he was not in his suit and alone with him. John only grunted in response and turned his back on him. He found the bottom half of his armor and put it on. By the time he found his second half, Thel was already suited for battle. They left the room together and went to the mess hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Halo Fanfiction

Arby/Master Chief

Chapter 4

The mess hall had also been integrated. Others thought that it would most likely strengthen the alliance. They had managed to make the tables tall enough for a Sangheili to fit under, and the human sized benches were taller with an extra bar to put their feet onto. After getting their food, John had picked an empty table for the two of them. John had on his tray a burger, while Thel had one of those prepackaged voyage rations from the adversary's side of the table. John had unwrapped his burger and took out the lettuce. Then he squirted tomato sauce on the underside of the bun. After he took a small bite, he noticed Thel staring at him. Inside his mind, Thel thought how strange it was that the other was picky about his food. He decided to tease a bit, to see where it would go.

"You're not going to eat that?" Thel asked.

Swallowing, John said, "I don't like lettuce."

"You should not be so barbaric with your food," Thel said. He picked up the leaf with two of his fingers and brought it near John. "Eat it."

He grimaced and pushed away his hand. "No, stop it." Thel was, however, _very _persistent. He brought his hand to the edge of John's lips. John sighed; he did _not _feel like dealing with this today. He wanted him to stop and since Thel was not going to let it go, he decided to do the next thing. He slowly parted his lip and started eating the salad. He took Thel's two fingers into his mouth and started coating them with saliva. Thel was quite taken aback. He didn't think John would go so far, but he did. John let out a quiet moan that made Thel's cock start to throb. He withdrew his hand back, a thin trail of saliva connecting from John's lips to his hand.

"Come and get me," John said softly. His eyes stared at him, full of lust. Realizing what he had just said, he clamped a hand over his mouth and stood up. "I'm leaving." He turned away and stormed out the doors. Even though his back was to him, Thel could see the tips of John's ears a bright red. He chuckled and stood up, following the human.

John made his way into the empty shower rooms. He quickly undressed and got into a stall. He turned the faucets around until ice cold water poured down. He dunked his head under the water, trying to numb his mind and body. Deep inside him, he wasn't feeling right. Ever since he had started a…_relationship_ with the Arbiter, things have gotten somewhat out of hand. He couldn't think straight whenever he was near him. His chest ached at the mere sight of him. He just couldn't take all of these emotions anymore! He wanted to shout. He wanted to release all of this tension from his body. He punched the wall out of frustration, creating 1 ft deep dent in the ceramic tiles. He groaned and leaned back against the wall, sliding to the floor. He stayed like that for a while until someone placed a hand on his arm. He looked up, into the concerned eyes of Thel Vadum. He didn't say anything. They just stared at each other.

"Get up," Thel commanded. He placed his hands at John's sides and hefted him up on his feet.

"No," John mumbled, pushing Thel away. "Get away from me."

"Why?" Thel asked. He nuzzled his face against John's and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Because I just don't," John said.

"You can cry if you want," Thel said softly. "You can let it all go now. No one is here with us."

John froze. He didn't say or d anything for a long moment. He just stood there, resting his head against Thel's shoulder. Then, he stood up on his tip-toes and placed a chaste kiss on his mandibles. He wrapped his arms around his neck and embraced him.

"I want to love you," John mumbled. He gave him another kiss and then another. Thel twitched his mandibles, smiling. Then he leaned down and returned the kisses, leaving a grazing mark on John's cheeks.

* * *

Oh, sorry for the very long delay...

Its just that my internet crashed down on me and I haven't been very motivated to write

Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

HALO Fanfiction

Arby/MC

Chapter 5

The warthog crashed onto the ship, and the Spartan and Arbiter landed on the floor. There was an ominous creak and Thel looked up to see the tank rolling in his direction. Thel jumped to his feat and leaped over boxes. He dived into a mountain of boxes that muffled the impact of the tank. The Spartan jumped over the warthog and placed Cortana into the console. Then, turning to the boxes rushed to them and started pushing them aside. His heart was racing as took out one box after another. Thel's head resurfaced and John stilled himself. He gently placed a hand on Thel's shoulders and studied his health condition. His stomach lurched as Thel's breathing was labored. John held up his face in both hands and started to tremble.

"Thel, you're okay," John said. "You've got to be."

Thel's hand clamped over his and John helped him to his feet. The elite stumbled for a bit, but was content with having the Spartan leading him to the pilot seats. He even allowed the human to strap him in. John then returned to Cortana's console.

"Hang on," Cortana said. The entire ship tilted upwards as Cortana sent it into the portal. John ran towards the door at the back of the hanger, only to find that it was getting too steep to run. He collapsed on his stomach before crawling. He ducked his head as the scorpion tank crashed just a few feet away from him and bounced off. He grabbed onto the handles with the last remaining bit of his strength. But he could feel his fingers slipping through. He let out a grunt as his grip collapsed and slid down the rail. There was a sharp yank when a four fingered hand caught his arm and hauled him through the door before sealing it. John looked up in amazement as the battered body of the Arbiter lifted him up and placed him on a nearby bunk.

"Chief, Arbiter. Are you ok?"

John groaned in pain as he righted himself. In the corner of his vision, he could see the Sangheili warrior do the same. He realised that there was no gravity as he was floating.

"Cortana , did we…"

"Make it?" Cortana asked. There was a soft smile on her face as she looked over at the two. "Yes, Chief, welcome home."

John sat up right and floated to the nearest window. Down below, he could see the majestic beauty of Earth. It was his first time ever, to see his origin planet. He was unable to form any words in his mouth. He was later joined by Thel and the two joined the view of the last remaining human planet known to man.

"It is true, Spartan," Thel said. "You are home."

John placed a hand over his and asked, "And you? Will you return to your planet?"

Thel contemplated this for a moment before saying rather slowly, "Yes, I will see if my planet is safe and then…" He gazed down upon the slightly smaller human with a fond, gentle look. "I will come back for you."

"For us, the storm has passed. The war is over. But let us never forget those who journeyed into the howling dark and did not return. For their decision required courage beyond measure...sacrifice, and unshakable conviction that their fight; our fight, was elsewhere. As we start to rebuild, this hillside will remain barren, a memorial to heroes fallen. They ennobled all of us, and they shall not be forgotten." Lord Hood said. The other attendants started to leave, but Thel made his way up to the memorial.

"I remember how this war started. What your kind did to mine. I can't forgive you. But... you have my thanks, for standing by him to the end," Lord Hood said to him. The human held out his hand to shake his, and they parted ways.

Thel entered the ship with the remaining Covenant separatists. His comrade R'tas Vadum stood with him inside the control room. R'tas stood in front of the hologram Earth.

"Things look different, now that the Prophets' lies have cleared our vision," R'tas said. "I would like to see our own world…to known that it is safe."

"Fear not," Thel said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "For we have made it so."

"By your word, Arbiter," R'tas said, bowing.

Thel sat in the pilot's seat and grabbed a small picture frame. Inside the frame was a photo of the Master Chief, unmasked, along with the A.I. Cortana.

"Take us home."


End file.
